1001 NaruSasu Drabbles
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: What can a girl do with one piece of paper, a pen, and an imagination? Write NaruSasu stories of course! Read my quest to write 1001 pointless drabbles of the NaruSasu//SasuNaru pairing!
1. Kiss The Cook

1001 NaruSasu Drabbles

**1001 NaruSasu Drabbles**

What can a girl do with one piece of paper, a pen, and an imagination? Write NaruSasu stories of course! Read my quest to write 1001 pointless drabbles of the NaruSasu/SasuNaru pairing!

000

**And so the journey begins… I'm your author… my name is up there at the top… **_**Xx.Fade2black**_**, but you can just call me **_**Skull**_**… don't ask about the name, just know you LOVE it!! MUAHHAHA!! Now, for world domination 3 **

**Oh and keep in mind that these drabbles are all written in **_**very**_** small handwriting on one double-sided piece of lined paper each. So yes, they can get fairly short…**

**Disclaimer: once the world belongs to me there will BE no disclaimer… but for now, I don't own Naruto ((yet… just you wait!!))**

000

**Drabble 1 : Kiss the Cook**

"Sasuke," Naurto moaned, cuddling closer to Sasuke's warm body. The blood and core on the TV screan were starting to freak Naruto out. "Sasuke, I don't like this stuff," Naruto whimpered, he buried his head into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, comforting him.

"I won't let anything hurt you," Sasuke promised, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto whimpered again, but nodded. Saduke could keep him safe, Naruto had no doubt of that. Sasuke picked up the remote, and shut off the tv. "See, Naruto, all gone," Sasuke murmured, kissing the top of Naruto's head. Naruto sighed.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at the dark-haired boy

"Hn,"

"Could you make dinner?" Naruto asked, his stomach growling loudly. He blushed as Sasuke laughed.

"Sure thing, Dobe," Sasuke said, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, jumping away from Sasuke. "Don't call me—"

Sasuke was already walking out of the room, "Sure, sure," he said over his shoulder, snickering at his loveable boyfriend.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down at the computer, he flicked the switch on and waited. Slowly, it warmed up, and Naruto found himself on MySpace. He changed the profile pic to one of him and Sasuke laughing on the couch. Naruto grinned, remembering the moment fondly.

"Naurto, what do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen. His voice rang through the otherwise silent house.

"Ramen," Naruto answered back, 'x'ing out of MySpace and moving on to his FaceBook.

"Figures," Sasuke muttered loudly, just audible to Naruto's ears.

Naruto frowned and stomped into the kitchen. He tackle-pounced Sasuke. The dark-haired boy moaned under Naruto's weight.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, noticing the 'kiss the cook' apron Sasuke happened to be wearing. "Nice apron!" Naruto scoffed, smirking down at Sasuke.

"You know you want it, Dobe," Sasuke teased, brushing a lock of gold hair from Naruto's face.

Naruto shook his head, laughing, and took the apron's advice. He kissed Sasuke full on the lips, getting another lovely moan out of Sasuke.

Sure, Sasuke may be in charge of the kitchen. But Naruto pwned when it came to their _relationship_.

000

**Yes, it's short, I told you before that it would be. This was actually a shorter one, but since I've written up three others ((coming soon, I promise)) I know they'll be a bit longer. Perhaps half a page, but maybe less… I dunno, I haven't typed them yet.**

**Anywho, RnR to tell me how I did.**

**1000 more to go!!**


	2. Scars

1001 NaruSasu Drabbles

**1001 NaruSasu Drabbles**

What can a girl do with one piece of paper, a pen, and an imagination? Write NaruSasu stories of course! Read my quest to write 1001 pointless drabbles of the NaruSasu/SasuNaru pairing!

000

**And so the drabbles continue!! Again, they're short, and I don't own Naruto… what else am I supposed to say?**

000

**Drabble 2 : Scars**

Sasuke traced a scar down Naruto's abs. The muscle felt strong under Sasuke's touch. Naruto jumped at the cold of Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke smiled at him.

"What's this one from?" Sasuke asked, retracing the scar, fascinated by Naruto flinching at his touch.

"Fight with Lee," Naruto said, smiling up at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke paused for a second, "Didn't know Lee had claws, or even fingernails for that matter," Sasuke shrugged. He looked down at Naruto, smiling his odd smile that looked somewhat misplaced on his face. But that was why Naruto loved that smile.

"It's not from _Lee,_" Naruto admitted, blushing a bit. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, motioning for Naruto to continue. "I tripped and fell wrong on a stick. It scraped against my body funny,"

Sasuke snorted, holding back obvious laugher. "And this one?" he asked, pointing to one which had always intrigued him. It was located across his shoulder, but went up his neck as well, making it visible under Naruto's shaggy blonde hair.

"One word: rope-burn-gone-wrong," Naruto laughed, he watched a smile crack across Sasuke's face.

"That's more than one word, Dobe," Sasuke reminded him.

"Fuck that, you get my point!" Naruto said, crossing his arms as Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I got tangled in a swing and got this real bad-ass rope burn," Naruto shrugged, "That's why it's so thick,"

Sasuke traced his fingers up the scar and across Naruto's tan face, "And these?" he asked, running his fingers across the whisker-like scars that marked Naruto's face. He traced the top left scar across the bridge of Naurto's nose and down the other side of the blonde's face.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's fingertip. "heh, that tickles," he giggled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling the raven-haired boy down with him onto the comfy bed. He laughed harder now, nuzzling Sasuke's chest. Naruto pulled Sasuke's sweatshirt off in a swift move that he perfected from the many times he had done it.

Sasuke nodded, helping Naruto in the quest to take off the raven-haired boy's clothes.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, running his fingers over a circular mark on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven haired boy shrugged away from Naruto's touch.

"Nothing," he muttered gruffly, "I got bit, that's all," he turned to look at the bite on his shoulder.

"It suits you, Sasuke," Naruto snickered, pressing his mouth to Sasuke's. "very sexy," he opened his mouth to laugh, but no sound came out.

Perhaps, though, that was due to the fact that Sasuke's tongue was now making it's way into Naruto's mouth.

000

**Ah, another chapter finished and over with!! Now only 999 to go 3**


End file.
